


Let me break myself

by DesertWaterfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWaterfall/pseuds/DesertWaterfall
Summary: His whole life was a lie, Dumbledore manipulating him into his perfect puppet boy. But now he knows the truth and now they have to pay.--------A twisted take into "the dark side was good all along" trope.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Let me break myself

His whole life was a lie.

He couldn’t understand how he didn’t see it before. This whole time, from the very beginning, from the day his parents died, _it was all a lie_.

A lie constructed by one particular man.

How he came to never even think about it? How could he hear that he was left on a doorstep in the bloody November night with nothing but a blanket and a letter and never question it? To get his Hogwarts’ letter addressed to _cupboard under the stairs_ of all things and yet no one cared to do anything? To be introduced to the Wizarding World by a half-giant forbidden from doing magic, instead of the real Professor? To meet Weasleys in the King Cross all but shouting about magic despite muggles around who could hear them? To know that there was a deadly creature living in the school full of curious children, protected by a weak lock that the first-year could break? How, how, _how_ he could ignore it all?

And it was only a first year.

His whole life was directed by one man, twisted in a way he wanted it to see. 

A lie.

His friends, his family, his beliefs.

Especially his beliefs.

Why he never tried before to speak with others, with whom he thought were from ‘the dark side’, to hear their story, to find what they really believed and fought for?

But he knew why. He was told they were _evil_. Just like that, just the batch of bloodlust madmen who wanted to destroy the world. _And he didn’t question it_.

But the history was written by the victors.

He wondered what would have happened if Voldemort never tried to talk to him, to explain, to make him _see_. Would he continue to be their mindless pig for slaughter, would he sacrifice himself, like Dumbledore planned, for the world that was just a _lie_ , the world that was anything but what he really wanted to fight and die for?

Probably yes.

But not anymore.

Because now he knew and now he saw. 

His friends were never his friends. His family was never his family. And their beliefs were never his beliefs.

The fair world for everyone, no matter their blood or family status. The equal rights to all wizards and creatures. The free knowledge and safety from danger. 

That was not what the so-called Light wanted. That was not what the Dark fought against.

And now Harry was fighting too.

Because they lied to him and they must pay for that.

* * *

He apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor, blood still dripping from his sleeves and a mad grin on his face.

“Voldemort!”

The man was before him in an instant and just as fast his face countered in worry.

“Harry!” he rushed forwards but stopped just when there was one step left, always so hesitant to touch him. “What happened? How are you —?”

“I’m fine,” Harry interrupted with a tired sigh. “It’s not my blood.”

Voldemort visibly relaxed and immediately switched into anger. “Don’t you dare worry me like that again, you brat! Or at least wash your hands before coming home.”

He couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Didn’t know you cared.”

The Dark Lord just glared.

Of course he cared.

“It’s theirs,” Harry spread his hands around, still grinning in victory, blood droplets flying around to mark the ground. “Never suspected a thing before it was too late. You should have seen their faces! They even dared to deny what they did.”

Voldemort’s eyes widened as he looked at him in amazement. “Who?”

“Everyone,” the boy shrugged. “Dumbledore. The Order. My _friends_.”

The Dark Lord blinked. “You wiped out the whole Order… in a mere hour you were away?”

“Yeap,” he confirmed, bouncing on his feet. “I got tired of them lying. Of me having to pretend I still believed them. Of being _there_ and not _here_ ,” he ran the hand through his hairs, uncaring of blood strains he was leaving on his face. “And now it’s over.”

“And now it’s over,” echoed Voldemort, taking this one last step and Harry didn’t think, couldn’t keep it in himself anymore after months of wanting, _craving_ , and so he leaned in just a little more, up to the face of the man who showed him the truth and kissed him.

He was not rejected.

It was all blood and teeth and Harry thought it was just like their world will be, fought hard and build on bones, but still so right, so worth all the sacrifices that must be made.

He felt the tip of the wand pressing at his neck before the darkness fell.

* * *

Voldemort let the child slide down on the ground, school robes staining with both blood and dirt.

It was truly beautiful.

The Golden Boy, the Chosen One, the beacon of the Light, lying there soaked in the blood of his friends and mentors, broken, twisted, _turned_ by just a few sweet deceiving words and killed by a man he thought he loved.

The Dark Lord swept the blood from his mouth and apparated back to the Manor to call for his followers.

He had a world to take over.

And there was no one to stop him now.

* * *

When he returned, the body was nowhere to be found.


End file.
